A Girl Can Dream
by Nicole Lo
Summary: He is the only guy who gets her, who can stand up to her brother. And she is just his friend's kid sister who is secretly longing for more. Will she be able to make him see that this is more than just a Kindergarden Crush? -Throwback to 2004 Degrassi-
1. Somebody Would Sweep You off Your Feet S...

A Girl Can Dream

By: Nicole Lopez

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the production of Degrassi and I do not own any characters from the show.

Chapter: Somebody Would Sweep You off Your Feet Someday

Everyone is paired up at Degrassi these days. Liberty has her boyfriend Mike and Manny has moved onto my brother. Even Ashley and Craig are back together. I know one of the things that is keeping me from being involved in my first **real **relationship is my brother. Spinner can be so over-protective that it's annoying sometimes. I remember the time that JT asked me out on a date. I only said yes to get back at Toby, but it was really fun … until Spinner showed up and left JT hanging on a pole by his underwear.

Ever since then, I haven't been able to get a guy to talk to me or even look at me … until Sean. He was Ellie's boyfriend back then and when the whole thing happened with Jimmy … I knew he was different. At first, he came around a lot and he and Spin just sat around, neither really talking about what happened, but both thinking about it…

"It's not your fault." Kendra tried to console Sean, who had spent the night at her house. He and Spinner had gotten to be better friends and no one else was really able to understand the whole shooting.

"I **killed** someone Koki. Me. Rick didn't just take the gun and ax out himself." Sean turned away from me, looking down.

"So you honestly think you're a killer? Cameron, I've known you since … I've become apart of the Mason family and you're better than that. You would never do anything …."

"But, I did Koki. This feeling is worse than anything that I've ever …"

"Get over yourself Cameron." Kendra responded. "If saving someone's life is the worst thing that's happened to you, then your life is perfect." She continued.

"You know that's not the worst thing. It's just all of this … and my parents--"

"Your parents? You didn't have to watch your parents get massacred in front of you in the middle of a civil war did you?"

"Koki, that's not what I meant." Sean tried to explain.

"Did you!" Kendra shouted louder, standing up and looking down at Sean who was laying down on a hammock. "You have no idea what it's like to really have it hard, no idea what it's like to lose everything and…" Her voice faded as Sean stood up too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that Koki." He hugged her gently as part of her perked up. This was the first guy to touch her in … forever. Even if the story she had made up was only partly true, it made Sean feel better and she couldn't stand to see any of her friends so depressed.

"It's cool. Just stop the whole feeling sorry for yourself deal and we'll call it even." Sean nodded, still seeming down, but not as down as before. We sat in silence for a while, with him looking at me and me looking away, I knew that if I didn't tan so easily, my cheeks would be burning red. "What is it?" I finally asked, holding my breath in hopes that it would be good.

"I was thinking … maybe I shouldn't come back to Degrassi next year."

'What? How could I survive a year without you?" Kendra wondered, instantly feeling embarrassed as Sean looked at her surprised. "Well, you're like my best friend now and I totally get what you're going through." She recovered.

"There are just some things that I need to settle with my family," Sean responded, flattered that Kendra really cared about him. True friends were hard to come by.

"And you're gonna just leave me in boring old Degrassi to sit around and wait until you decide to write?" Kendra sat back down.

"Or come home." Sean smiled and laid back down as Kendra nudged him. "Yea, that's the plan."

"You suck. You are so much like my brother…"

"Am I?" Sean moved in closer, inches from Kendra's face. Both paused, looking deep into each other's eyes. He was so confused at the moment that he wasn't thinking straight. Clearly Kendra was still a little girl in his eyes … even if she had physically changed drastically. Somehow, she was the only one that was getting it because Ellie always had to have everything be surrounded on her issues and Emma demanded too much. Being with Kendra was just … comfortable.

"Hey! Sean, get in here quick!" Spinner yelled,

"Koki, I better … go." Kendra nodded, trying to conceal her disappointment. Once again, her brother had got in the way of … everything. She sighed, feeling the weight of the hammock lessen. Sean turned around suddenly and kissed Kendra on the cheek. "In case I don't come back." He explained while she nodded. This was her life … safe, boring, over-protected. If only she could have one night where all of her dreams came true, where she admitted to Sean that she loved him and that … she would literally do _anything _to have him …

That was months ago and yet Kendra had dreams about it every night. All she could think about was how one of her best friends moved away without really saying goodbye. She had some things she wanted to tell him, but never got a chance to. Kendra sighed. All she had left were her thoughts.

"Would you get up Koki? You're gonna make us late!" Spinner yelled as she tossed on a pair of torn jeans and a 'Boys Sux' t-shirt. It's not as if any would be looking anyway.

"Would you hurry up?" Spinner yelled as Kendra ran out of the house, hoping that her hair looked okay. She'd tried something new that she saw in Seventeen magazine and she was in grade eleven now …

"Hey sunshine," Sean said as Kendra ran over to him, jumping into his arms.

"I thought you were gone for good." They both enjoyed this moment of pure bliss before Spinner intervened.

"Ahem."

"What?" Kendra jumped down as Sean looked over at Spinner.

"You're too close." Spinner threatened as Kendra rolled her eyes, holding back the urge to flip him off then and there. Instead, she asked, " What are you doing here?"

"I'm back for good." He smiled.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kendra punched him in the arm, hating to be the last to know what was going on.

"You know now." Spinner responded. "Now, get in the car."

"Okay," Kendra sighed, holding Sean's hand for a while, just because she could. "This is so awesome."

(A/N: For some odd reason I wanted to do a romance story between Sean and Kendra. I'm basing it off this song we have to dance to, so I hope you'll enjoy. Please be open to it even though it involves Kendra and Sean. There are strange couples out there … And it won't be more than six chapters long. Make sure to review! –NL)


	2. That's what I Hoped would Happen w You

**Chapter Two: That's what I Hoped would Happen with You**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story unless they aren't regulars on the show. **

"Sean!" Emma yelled, running down the hallway and instantly hugging Sean before she even checked to see if it was him or not. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back." He responded nervously, looking back and forth between Emma's eyes, searching to see if he had made the right decision.

"For good? Oh my God Sean, this is great." Emma exclaimed as Sean got the urge to reach over and kiss her, but that was just a feeling of excessive joy. He really missed the kids at Degrassi and leaving them was like leaving a part of himself. "So, have you told Ellie yet?" Emma wondered, quickly changing the mood into a sour one.

"No. That's why I've been hiding behind you. Maybe she won't see me." Sean joked as Emma smiled. "But seriously, now isn't the place or the time to be talking about something like this with her. Ellie will understand."

"I hope so." Emma responded. "Because we just walked passed her and she does _not _look happy about it." Sean sighed.

"I know she'll understand." He repeated, knowing that they wouldn't be able to continue from where they left off, but hoping that she would be compassionate enough to not bite his head off once they started talking again.

"I can't believe this," Kendra said in utter disbelief witnessing Emma and Sean walking down the hallway, walking so closely together that their hands were almost touching. "Who does she think she is?"

"The future Ms. Cameron." Manny answered as Kendra turned away, pretending like she never said anything. "You have to admit it. Sean is a babe. He's gotten even babier since he left. And those biceps … _amazing._"

"So do you want to date him now or are you still with my brother?" Kendra wondered, narrowing her eyes at Manny. If anyone even thought about breaking Spinner's heart, she'd be right there ready to kick some ass.

"Don't worry hon. Spinner and I are totally together." Manny reassured her. "But if you want a guy, you can't just sit around and wait for him to come to you. Guys are just so naïve that they never notice the signals."

"What signals?" Kendra asked as Manny rolled her eyes as she tried to find the words to explain it to this … neophyte.

"Look Koki, you want Sean, right?"

"Manny, I never said that. I- I just can't believe that he's just moving onto Emma, you know?"

"First of all, quit lying because you're a terrible liar and secondly, trust me. I know exactly what to do to make him notice you." Manny offered as she took a look at Kendra's hand, scowling at how rough they were.

"And it doesn't involve wearing something prissy?" She asked as Manny took out some Vanilla cream and applied it to Kendra's hands. They serious felt like sharp little needles.

"Of course not." Manny smiled as the two of them walked into homeroom, with her still rubbing in the cream. "So … I'm guessing you want to come over to my house, which is coincidently _Emma's _house." Manny responded, knowing that if she went over to the Mason's, Spin would be all over her.

"Yeah. Fun, fun." Kendra retorted, distractedly noticing that Ellie had seen Sean and Emma together. "I'll be right back." She pulled her hands away and rushed up to Ellie to help fix whatever damage Emma had caused.

* * *

_I can't believe this_, Ellie thought to herself as she watched Sean walked by. The love of her life … well, sort of, was here. She almost called out to him, but stopped herself before she said anything that would ruin his happiness. He looked so happy and the reason why he left Degrassi in the first place was because he wasn't happy.

"Ellie?" Kendra walked up to Ellie as she diverted her attention away from Sean.

"Hey Kendra." Ellie tried to sound perky, but wasn't able to control the hopelessness in her voice.

"I know you saw Emma and Sean together." She began without wasting any time.

"You do? How observant of you." Ellie pouted, placing a couple of books into her locker and taking out another.

"Yeah. But it's no big deal. Sean is totally planning on talking things out with you and … there's nothing to worry about." Kendra guaranteed Ellie.

"And how do you know so much about the situation? Since when are you Sean's keeper?" Ellie dug deeper, unhappy with the fact that she was _not _the first to see and know about Sean's return.

"You know we're good friends Ellie. Don't make it anymore than that."

* * *

Ellie had Sean on her mind for most of that day, over-analyzing it with Ashley, making it a bigger deal than it needed to be until she finally decided that she would just make it fun. She was mad, definitely, but Sean didn't like drama. She got that. So, she got Ashley to get a copy of his schedule and planned to meet him right after eighth period.

"So when were you planning on telling me about your return?" Ellie asked Sean, forgetting about being carefree and cutting it back down to real.

She lead him into an empty classroom so they could talk with the few moments they had alone.

"I- I didn't want to talk to you here. It's not the right place." Sean explained.

"Is any place really ideal for our situation?" She hopped onto a desk, facing him. "Four months ago you just leave without warning me, without writing or anything and now just like that you're back. Are we supposed to just pick it back up or is there even a 'we' anymore?" Ellie questioned standing back up and, walking around Sean slowly.

"Of course there's a 'we.' Just because I had to get some shit figured out doesn't mean that I just wanted everyone and everything Degrassi to disappear."

"Well, you really fooled me." Ellie began. "What's a girl to think when her **sort of **boyfriend is more receptive to his ex then her?"

"But it's not like that. I just saw Emma first and I was talking to her about how to approach you." Sean answered.

"Save it Sean. Right now all I see is you making excuses for why you've been talking to Emma, Kendra … everyone but me about me." Ellie sighed. "Just tell me what's going on."

"I wasn't sure how'd you handle me coming back that's all. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did … four months without a word was pure torture for me. I still can't believe you're here and you somehow felt like you couldn't tell me." Ellie's eyes lit up even though they were brimmed with tears. She was beginning to not dwell on the fact that Sean had left and enjoy the fact that he was here.

"So how did you deal?" Sean asked, hoping that he hadn't caused her to revert back to anything. Ellie looked away as Sean took her hand in his. "I hope you didn't do anything …" He started to roll up her sleeve as Ellie hissed in pain.

"Stop. Please, Sean. It's over now. I promise." Ellie quickly got up and grabbed her bag. "Are you coming or not?" She wondered as he sat down in awe, knowing that his girlfriend hadn't taken his departure well. "Unless you plan on leaving again." She added desperately, as the pessimistic side of her began to come out.

"No. I won't ever leave you again. I promise." Sean hugged her tightly, not sure if a kiss was in order or not, knowing that they were on shaky ground here. "I promise." He kissed the top of her hand as they left the room and continued walking towards the student parking lot.

* * *

(A/N: I listened to your advice and you're right. So stay tuned and keep on reviewing. Thank you so much for your support!! Longer chapters to come. –NL)

* * *

To Come:

-- Emma's true feelings about Sean

-- Manny, Spinner, and Kendra

-- A little flirting turns dangerous

--Everybody hates Spinner


	3. I Wanted to Tell You that My Heart

** Chapter Three: I Wanted to Tell You that My Heart's in Your Hand**

* * *

"Sean!" Kendra ran up to him in the parking lot, interrupting the catching up he and Ellie had started to do.

"Koki. I'm in the middle of something." Sean whispered as Kendra tried not to feel the weird vibes that were definitely circulating.

"Look, I know how important this is to you, but … I really need you to do something for me." Kendra took Sean aside as Ellie stood back, watching closely.

"Can't it wait? Ellie and I have plans." Sean responded.

"Just go out with her tonight. It'll be more romantic and … I can't do this without you. I mean if Spinner knew about this, he'd totally freak--"

"Is it illegal?" Sean lowered his voice as Kendra shook her head.

"No, but I need you to help me pass off as a guy."

* * *

"So your sister is totally going to stop that whole grunge phase she's going through, I'm here and when she comes in, she'll be a completely different person." Manny blurted out, unable to control her anxiousness. She opened her purse and started to search for her lip gloss.

"What? You're turning Kendra into your next experiment?"

"No. She's going to look like and smell like a girl for once. What's so wrong with that?" She wondered. "You love it on me." Manny paused to kiss Spin for a second, biting his lower lip a little.

"Yeah, but I don't want my sister to … I don't want the guys to think that she's…"

"So it's okay for me to dress and act this way, but it's not good enough for your own sister? What are you trying to say about me Spin? Don't beat around the bush with it." Manny demanded, giving up the search for her lip gloss. Spinner would probably kiss it off anyway.

"You know I'm not downing you, but I know what guys at Degrassi are like and I don't want her to get hurt." Spinner pleaded, wrapping his arms around Manny's waist. "You know you mean a lot to me." He kissed the side of her face as she reluctantly began to smile again. He always knew just what to say, which made him the complete opposite of Craig who always said, and did, the wrong thing.

* * *

"Thanks." Kendra whispered as she and Sean walked out into the field. She knew that he wasn't really into football, but Kendra needed someone to go out there with her … actually, she just wanted to spend time with her best friend, like they used to do.

"Spin will kill me if he finds out about this." Sean responded.

"But he'll never know. I'm just as good, if not better, than all these guys out there. The real reason why they have that rule is because they're afraid that some girl will come in and show all of them out." Kendra replied, sizing up her competition. Most of the guys that were trying out were semi-gorgeous, but she didn't notice. The one who she really wanted to be with was walking directly beside her.

"So what's the plan now?" Sean wondered after practice was over.

"What do you mean?" Kendra asked, completely out of it. Practice had gone great, she would definitely make the team, and Sean was spending time with her, _not _Emma or Ellie.

"The showers??"

"I'll just take one with you." She smiled as Sean gave her an odd look. "It's just a joke. I'll wait until everyone's out and you can be my body guard? How does that sound?" Kendra continued grinning at Sean, unaware that the time for her to make a move was running out.

"Don't take forever. I'll be waiting outside." Sean shook his head, trying to erase the thought of him and Kendra in a shower together. It was weird because she _was _still a child … right?

* * *

"Greenpeace." Jay greeted Emma who had just wrapped up an event with the young environmentalists club. It was her attempt at normalcy and overcoming the shooting and then her embarrassing acts at the ravine.

She waved back at Jay without looking at him. The idea of Sean being here kind of changed things, sort of. He was possibly the only one at Degrassi who didn't know that she wasn't quite so pure anymore, and that Jay had been the one to sully her reputation.

"You're acting cold today." Jay noted as Emma pressed her lips together, trying to think of what to say.

"Sean's back."

"Uh-oh. I know that look. You're ready to ditch me for him aren't you? Just so you know … I won't make you choose and I'm good at keeping secrets." He responded, sliding closer to Emma and wrapping his arms around her from the back. "I don't mind sharing." Jay repeated, kissing the side of her face.

"Well, you _should_." She pushed him off. "You should be doing everything you can to make me want to be with you and not with Sean."

"I haven't left you. Is that reason enough?"

"No." Emma answered, but kissed him anyway. It was an empty kiss, given by a girl who was still terribly lost and looking for answers in the strangest places. "We only have a few minutes before I have to go." She stated as Jay kissed her back in between gasps.

"I'll be quick."

* * *

Sean stood waiting for Kendra to hurry outside of the boys' locker room. He had received a couple of text messages from Ellie and was in the middle of replying when loud footsteps started to approach him.

"You locking up the school tonight?" Emma joked, hoping that he couldn't see that she was hiding something. She was.

"No. Just waiting on someone."

"Do you want company?" Emma started to sit down beside him, letting her blonde hair spill over and make contact with his skin.

"Sure, I guess…" Sean's voice trailed off once he saw Jay. "Hogart!" He motioned to his friend, excitedly as Emma stood up as well. Not now. She couldn't pretend like nothing was going on between them after what they just did.

The memory was still in her mind. Emma could still feel his lips on her—

"What's up man?" They slapped hands or backs … whatever guys do and Emma looked down, trying to think of something far, far away. They started talking and Jay kept giving her these looks like he was … undressing her with his eyes.

Emma blushed and after he made a couple of gestures she decided to dismiss herself. "Looks like you two need time to catch up." She started. "See you later Sean." Emma gave him a warm hug as Kendra busted out of the locker room saying, "Ready."

"Whoa … is something going on in there that I don't know about?" Jay wondered.

"Sean…" She whispered, feeling uncomfortable.

"Ummm… No … nothing's going on… the showers in the … _girls'_ locker room were all taken so I asked Sean here to … make sure there were no more guys in there…" She shot back, but not without many pauses.

"Hmm … interesting." He answered as Kendra gave Emma a death stare.

"Okay. I'm leaving." Emma announced.

"Me too. See you later Cameron." The two walked off in opposite directions as Kendra tied her wet black hair into a tight ponytail.

"Good looking out." She bumped him playfully as they walked towards his car.

"Sorry Koki. I got bored." He answered, hanging his right arm over her shoulder as they engaged in a conversation. When he started to tighten his grip, Kendra answered, "Don't even try it."

"Fine." Sean sighed, leaving his arm there as Kendra's lightly placed her left arm around his waist. It was … nice and comfortable and totally … Oh yeah.

* * *

Spinner was less than happy about Manny's sudden interest in his kid sister. That's what she was and would always be to him, a child but for now … something much bigger was plaguing him.

And his guilt was completely surrounded by the fact that Jimmy Brooks was back. So far, Spinner had gone out of his way to make amends with him, even convincing Coach Armstrong to re-name the MVP basketball trophy as the 'Jimmy Brooks Trophy.'

But knowing that he was half the reason Jimmy was in a wheel chair now, it was eating at him. Eating, eating, eating. Soon, if he didn't say anything, he'd explode.

* * *

(A/N: Review. Luv. –NL)


	4. Just When I Worked up the Courage to Try

**Chapter Four: Just When I Worked up the Courage to Try, Much to My Surprise**

* * *

"So … um … why did you decide to come back?" Ellie wondered, trying to get Sean to look at her, but he seemed so exhausted.

"Does it really matter?" He snapped as Ellie looked down, rubbing the rubber bands on her wrist.

"What do you want me to say to you Sean? I try to spend time with you and you choose Kendra instead and it seems like everyone else knows what's going on with you, but me. What is it?" Ellie asked, letting her mouth run off without her.

"Why does everything have to have an answer?" Sean busted out, standing up and nearly knocking the table over. "That's just what it is right now Ellie. Do you want me to just get up and leave?"

"You know that's not what I want," Ellie whispered, backing down and suppressing how she was feeling once again. She didn't want to do anything to make it worse than it already was.

Sean sat down quietly, beginning to calm down. He knew that returning to Degrassi would be hard, but he never thought they'd be so much pressure from everyone … Ellie, Emma … especially Ellie. He just didn't know how he felt about everything and didn't find it necessary to give her an hourly update on how he was feeling or what he was thinking.

"How's your food?" Sean wondered, dryly trying to make up for how he had been earlier.

"It's just food." Ellie bit her lip, unable to look at Sean again. She looked so detached and fragile. Sean knew that look all too well for it was the very look that she had given him the day he decided to return to Wasaga Beach.

"Ellie … I'm sorry." Sean apologized. "Things don't need to be tense between us. I just want you to be happy."

"Then promise not to ever leave me again."

* * *

"What's up Cameron?" Kendra wondered, picking up her phone on the first ring since she was so happy to here from him, and also glad that Manny had taken Spinner out somewhere. She was really going to have to start being nicer to that girl, even though both she and Spinner knew that he was only dating her for sex.

"Why is it that girls always make everything a big deal?" He wondered hurriedly with thoughts of Ellie still on his mind.

"Who's making what a big deal?"

"Just … everyone. I come back thinking that things are gonna be better, a little shaky, but cool and everyone just wants to ask me the same questions." Sean sighed.

"You mean Ellie?" Kendra asked as Sean nodded, like she could see him through the phone.

"I came back. Isn't that enough?" Sean continued. "Why is everything so difficult?"

"Because she actually means something to you. Unlike Amy, Ellie's worth it and you know it. I can see it and I know that she can too." Kendra spilled out sighing slowly. "You're totally worth waiting for and she'll be there to the end." And so will I, she added silently wishing that she could either get over Sean or get enough courage to say something to him about how she felt.

"I don't even know what she's thinking. I used to know, but now I don't."

"Just tell her how you feel. If your communication didn't suck, you wouldn't be calling me right now." Kendra joked, still wishing that Sean felt a fraction of whatever he felt for Ellie.

"Great advice Koki." Sean laughed to himself. "What am I going to do? Go up to Ellie and tell her that I love her? That I'm in love with her? That would freak her out--"

"Look. It's getting a little late and I've got …"

"Stuff to do." Sean finished for her with a sigh.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kendra hung up before her voice could start cracking. Moments later the tears fell and she was crying herself to sleep. How could she compete with someone that he was in_ love_ with?

* * *

"Have you told him yet?" Manny questioned Kendra, seemingly more interested in Koki's love life than her own.

"No."

"Girl, what are you waiting for? Sean is totally a catch." Manny declared as she spotted him down the hallway.

"I've got nothing to say. I'm just waiting for this feeling to die out." Kendra sighed, looking down at the clothes Manny had mixed together for her between both of their closets. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she should have—

"Hey Koki." Sean rushed up to her happily giving her a hug as Kendra tried to hide a blush.

'What was that for?" She wondered.

"Your advice from last night."

"Okay." Kendra shrugged.

"Whose closet did you raid?" He joked, referring to the mid-driff bearing shirt I was wearing.

"I've become Manny's new project--"

"Actually, it's _my _project and I'm just letting Manny be a part of it." Liberty chimed in coming from nowhere. Soon after the duo disappeared down the hallway.

"Okay." Kendra shook her head, grabbing Sean's hand and moving it closer so she could get a better look. "Your hands are disgusting."

"Then don't touch them." He yanked it back, looking to see what she was talking about. "I work on cars in my free time. What do you expect girlie hands?"

"I resent that." Kendra gave him a playful shove as they both turned and smiled at each other. As their gaze grew more intense, sacred more … obviously, Kendra searched for something to say that _didn't _have anything to do with the words, 'I love you.' She settled on football.

"You're coming to practice aren't you?" Kendra wondered with the backs of her hand touching his.

"Yeah, about that …" Sean's voice trailed off. "I can't." Kendra nodded as they stood in silence for a while, totally out of character for both of them. "I've got plans." Kendra nodded again as Sean continued talking.

"Are you okay? You usually give me the fifth degree about stuff like this. You got something to say Koki? Huh?"

Kendra looked around, anywhere but directly into his eyes … then she might actually tell him … "Sean I … I think I lo--" She shook her head firmly and snapped out of it. "Who the hell are you ditching me for now?" She wondered with spunk and hands on her hips.

* * *

"Emma. Good." Manny started, facing her once best friend head on. Although they now lived in the same household, both had developed a knack for avoiding the other. In fact, it was a true art.

Manny spent most of her time at the Mason's house and Emma made herself disappear even before Manny came back. And if they both happened to be there at the same time, it was normally when they were sleeping which meant … no **face time. **

"I'm surprised to hear those words out of your mouth." Emma responded, thinking about how Manny had abandoned her once she discovered that Emma Nelson, do-gooder extraordinaire had transformed into the 'ravine girl.'

"Yeah … I guess I shouldn't expect you to sound _gracious _or anything--"

"Of course not. You're not the one who started the anti-Peter campaign and asked her best friend to over stay her welcome at your house."

"I have other places that I can go to, other people to see." Manny shot back, wondering why this fighting seemed very pointless and aimless. "I actually want to ask your opinion on something."

"Ask one of your other friends."

"I need your opinion." Manny started to talk openly about the new sociology project she was working on with Liberty van Zant which involved evaluating socialized gender norms and their relation to attracting the opposite sex. In other words, she wanted to know if manish girls like Kendra stood a chance in the dating role vs. very feminine women like herself.

And like that, the two moved away from the extreme of going from best friends to best enemies in seconds to being two cordial acquaintances.

* * *

"Jimmy … there's something I need to tell you." Spinner practiced. Maybe saying this to himself would suffice. If he kept voicing it out loud, but just not to _Jimmy_ or anyone else really, then he'd lose nothing.

It would be a double hitter. His conscious would be clear and no one would have to know that he had had a very vital and dangerous role in what unfolded the day of the school shooting.

* * *

(A/N: I'm trying to rebuild parts of this story from when I started it before. Review, stay with me and I hope you're enjoying the mega updates that I'm doing today. –NL)


	5. You Had Somebody Else

**Chapter Five: You Had Somebody Else**

* * *

"You ready?" Ellie stepped in between the two of them, kissing Sean softly. He gave Kendra an apologetic look.

"Go ahead." She forced herself to smile, knowing that she had lost her chance. Sean had someone else.

"I'll call you later Koki." Sean promised, walking off with Ellie, but keeping her at a distance.

Ellie pressed her lips against Sean's convincingly once again, catching him off guard. It wasn't exactly _forced _per say, but there was a look of surprise and later utter disgust coming from Sean. He didn't want to hurt Ellie's feelings though so he waited until they were out of Kendra's ear shot before asking, "What the hell was that?"

"God Sean, have you forgotten what a kiss is? I can refresh your memory." Ellie went in for more, convinced that this was the way to win him back for sure.

Sean pulled away, slightly. "Oh, so you don't want me to kiss you?" Ellie let her hand drop, no longer attaching herself to Sean in the same way as before.

"No." He pressed his lips together firmly. "I just don't want to rush anything."

"We've lived together before Sean. Nothing can be more rushed than that." She answered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "And I get it. You don't want to commit to me because you're still into Emma or whatever but…" Ellie bit her lip, determined not to be the type of girl that won the fight by playing dirty.

She could always tell Sean about what really happened in Degrassi while he was away … how Emma went down on Jay and contributed to the Gonorrhea outbreak. He would never look at her the same way again.

"I'm not into Emma." Sean breathed confidently. "I want to be with you. I am with you but, I want it to be natural and that kiss was--"

"Totally out of character. I got it… be myself." Ellie looked back at Sean who kissed her this time, assuring her that they would get back there. He took her hand in hers as they decided on what they were going to do … it was pretty difficult since the two of them really had nothing in common, except their intense chemistry for one another, a fact Sean had never really noticed until, well … now.

"I can't believe that you're still a vegetarian." Ellie commented, bummed that Chinese was definitely out. They sat in her small hand-me-down car, not knowing where to go.

"Well, you don't want to go to the Indian restaurant so--"

"Come over to my place. We'll cook, watch a movie." Ellie beamed. She could show Sean her new life while included her mother now.

"Don't you mean our place? I know I left suddenly, but I didn't think I'd be kicked out so soon." Sean joked with a smile.

"Actually, I'm back with my mom now." Ellie started popping her rubber bands, nervously awaiting his reaction.

"Have you cut since--"

"Yes." Ellie admitted. "But only right after you left for a while. I haven't cut since being here with my mom… well, not much."

Seam ignored the last part of her phrase, knowing they'd get to the cutting again later. He was more fixated on her mother's involvement in Ellie's life, asking, "Will Ms. Nash approve me going to your house?"

Ellie parked the car in front of her house and took in a deep breath. "Let's find out."

* * *

"Ready…. Break!" Kendra exhaled deeply. Practice was kicking her butt today, now that she didn't have Sean to back her up. She was focused and trying _not _to show that she was hurting, but her mind kept wondering back to the fact that she was a girl and the football team didn't allow girls.

What if they found out who she was before the contract was signed? She sighed. There was no time to think about this. She had to book it to the 60 yard line and then out-run the opposite team so that she could make another touchdown, and hopefully be invited to join the Varsity team.

When Kendra made it to the line, she was thrilled. The pass was complete; the guys were looking at her in awe. She was on top of the world until suddenly she felt something forceful throw her onto her back, bringing her back down to earth, literally.

"Dude!" She heard Danny yell. A couple of the guys came over to help her. Maybe it was Danny again or his sidekick Derek or Sav … whatever. She could barely breathe that this point.

When Kendra was finally to her feet, every part of her body throbbed and she would be feeling it for the rest of the day, definitely. A groan escaped her mouth, something she couldn't hold back. It was her only outward expression of pain, but enough to make the guys laugh at her anyway.

So, she was on their radar. Kendra shook her head, preparing for the last few minutes of practice, which just seemed to drag on and on. And despite her feelings and worries about a possible torn ligament, Kendra pushed through.

As the other guys rushed to the locker room, Kendra was left to face a one-on-one with her soon-to-be coach. "Mason!" He called as she tried to scurry past him.

"Coach."

"You took quite a hit out there son." Kendra nodded, afraid to say anything else for fear of sounding like a girl. "Oh, so you're a quiet one…"

"Yessir."

"Fine then. Keep your head in the game … that tackle back there was a cheap shot. The guys have been noticing you, and so have I." He confessed. "You make sure and bring your consent form back by tomorrow, got it son?" Giving Kendra a swift pat on the back, she started to get it.

He was not-so-subtly telling her that she made the team. "Will do."

"And tell that Cameron boy that one missed practice is one too many."

Kendra nodded again and then jogged back into the building, heading into the boys locker room to grab her stuff. If she was quick, no one would notice her and she'd be able to sneak into the girls' locker room without being noticed.

After successfully grabbing her duffel bag, Kendra headed for the door with her helmet still on and everything, hoping that the boys decided to take extra long showers today. "Yo Mason!" Danny greeted her with a towel wrapped around his waist.

She sighed, relieved; one because he wasn't completely naked and two because he was one of the nicer guys from football.

"What's up dude?" She asked, continuing to walk towards the door.

"You're not taking a shower man?" Derek appeared by Danny's side with his towel half on, half off.

"No. I'm busy." She answered shortly, hoping she hadn't lost the forced bass in her voice.

"And what's with the helmet?" Derek lifted the top of the protective cap, but it was still firmly placed on Kendra's head.

"Yeah, what are you hiding under there?" Danny chimed in.

"Can't a guy have an ugly face?" Kendra shot back lamely, shoving them out of the way before escaping without any other problems. It was when Kendra had safely made it into the bathroom and had taken her shower, that she realized that the other guys were more than just a little jealous of her football talents.

Someone had removed her jeans from the duffel bag and Kendra's only option was to go back and there, with her grimy baseball cap and dirty sweatpants from practice back over to the locker room and figure it out.

She burst into the locker room in a fury. "Where the hell is my shit?" She asked, keeping her voice deep. There were a couple of snickers and she could see that they were hanging from the exposed ceiling with some type of writing on it.

"I'm sorry man." Danny apologized, shaking his heads at the other guys' stupidity. Derek was laughing with the rest of them.

"Is there any way to get them down?"

"They got it up there, so must be."

"Who did it?" She wondered, balling up her fists. But Kendra already knew it was the guy who tackled her unnecessarily and a couple of his friends. "This is war." She stalked back out of the locker room, this time hoping to run into Manny or someone to give her a ride home. Being fifteen and carless really sucked right now.

* * *

"You don't have to lurk. Lurking is creepy." Emma stated as Jay came out of his hiding place. Today, he was pretty bold standing directly in front of her in Degrassi Community School.

But he was in luck too since she didn't feel like denying him any longer.

"I was looking for you Greenpeace."

"Stalking is the more appropriate word." She looked him up and down trying to make herself understand how she could be attracted to someone that was so categorically disgusting and destructive, someone that oozed deception.

"Need a ride home?" He asked innocently as Emma started to walk down the hallway.

"That's really smooth, but … I'm not falling for it." She retorted, referring to a previous time where she had taken a ride from him and ended up anywhere but home.

"Come on Emma. Don't be a prude." Jay begged. She walked into an empty classroom, waiting for Jay to follow.

"Let's get one thing straight." She started, closing the door behind her. "I am _not _a prude."

Jay grinned, knowing that he hit a nerve and reached for the light switch.

"Don't. They might catch us." Emma stated looking down at the ground, trying to find that part of her that would have at one point in time screamed out that she was doing the wrong thing. She dug deep, trying to find that virtuous Emma that Jay had fallen for.

She was dead, Emma decided once Jay's lips met hers. That Emma would have never allowed herself to feel this way about Jay, to kiss him like this and that was something that the Now Emma wasn't going to give up, no matter how empty it made her feel inside.

* * *

When Kendra got home, she was pissed. So pissed. The first thing she did was yank off those disgusting football practice pants and head up the stairs loudly.

"Can you keep it down?" Spinner complained, coming out of his room.

"You don't work tonight?"

"Obviously not. Hey, what happened to your pants?"

"You don't want to know." Kendra rolled her eyes and answered back sassily.

"If it involves my kid sister losing her _pants, _then it's my business to know." Spinner pressed, playing the overprotective brother role a little too well.

"Look, some guys thought it'd be funny if … they took my gym clothes and--"

"Who did it?" He practically yelled and Kendra waited until he had calmed down to give a succinct, yet not really accurate list of the culprits. After all, she hadn't seen _anything_ and this would just be speculation. "Those guys are dead."

When it was over, Spinner rushed down the steps and his little sister felt redeemed. She decided to do her homework before calling Manny to find out what else she needed for her sociology project, which Kendra still didn't know much about.

Kwan's assignment took longer than she thought and that website for Simpson was due in two days. Plus, Kendra still had to get that signature in order to play football and there was only one person she knew that could help her with that. Sean Cameron.

But Kendra was stubborn. She wasn't going to break down until realized it was almost midnight, she was just wrapping up her work, and obviously Manny was staying over tonight. Even with the television on, she could still hear the noises and thuds.

Disgusting. She would tell them to get a room, but they were in one and it just happened to be right next door to Kendra's. By five minutes past midnight, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's up Koki?"

"I need a favor from you." She explained, making sure to use a tone that revealed how angry she was about being dissed.

"You've forgiven me already?"

"No, but I need you to … sign something for me…" She sighed.

"If I come over now, there's no way I'm going to want to drive back."

"Then stay over. Manny and Spinner are going at it like hamsters and you owe me."

* * *

Sean let himself in, since he customarily stayed over … before the big runaway to Wasaga ordeal.

"What's up Koki?"

"Here." Kendra handed him a short group of papers. "Sign it with my mom's name. I put in my legal name, _Koki Mason_. I don't think they'll know that that's a girl's name so…" She tossed the papers and a pen into Sean's chest.

Using the kitchen counter, he signed it immediately and then joined her on the couch.

"You're really mad at me, aren't you?"

"Do you even need to ask that? You ditched me at practice today. I almost got killed _by the way_ and they took my pants."

"They what?" Sean tried not to laugh.

"They put it in the ceiling rafters or whatever and wrote some shit on them."

"And I could have prevented that?"

"Someone almost found out that I'm not a _he _and--"

"I'll be at practice tomorrow." He promised, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug. "I'll protect you from the football team."

"Thanks." She breathed, her head resting on his chest. It felt so good to be this close to him, to feel his body heat, to smell him. It almost made Kendra want to grin like a love sick High School Musical fan. "Okay … you're choking me." She complained, wanting to get away from him before she drooled, literally.

"So that's it? I drove this whole way to sign your paper?"

"You tell me." Kendra shot back, cocking her head to the side. "You've been calling me all day about something, so … what it is?"

"Ellie."

"Uh-oh." _What did the vampire do this time, _she secretly added in her mind.

"It's only a small thing. Actually, maybe it's sort of big …" Sean smiled brightly. "We're getting a place together."

"Didn't you already do that and what happened to the old apartment?"

"This time she wants to live with _roommates_. Not just me."

"And you're happy about that?" I rolled my eyes. "I predict more drama with her than good times, but … don't let me stop you."

"Aw … are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little." Kendra confessed. "But that's just because you'll turn into a clone of Spinner and Manny who spend every second together and you're the one guy friend Spinner had permitted me to have and there are just some things that … that I need to ask you that I can't ask anyone else."

"In other words, you love me." Sean joked completely platonically and unaware of how close that was to being the truth.

"Maybe this much." She held out her hand and revealed two fingers that were two inches apart. "Maybe a little less." Kendra rested her head on his shoulder and it was completely natural.

"No one can replace you Koki. You're like a little sister to me." He promised, kissing her forehead carefully. She rolled her eyes up and looked at the ceiling. Was Sean _serious_? A kiss was a kiss, but a kiss on the forehead was like the kiss of death. Kendra was sooo in the friend zone.

"Good, that's settled now …" She searched for a way to think about something else, anything besides Sean's arm which was resting on the back of the couch. Her mind instantly went back to football. "Can you give me some tips about not getting killed at practice?"

"I know a couple of tricks or two, if you're willing to work for it."

"Yeah. Sign me up for Cameron Bootcamp."

* * *

(A/N: I love to have reviews on what I write, even if you don't like it. Reviewing let's me know that you care enough to say something ... and even if you don't humor me and stroke my ego. I'm never satisfied when it comes to reviews [i.e. I can never get enough]. --NL)


	6. I May Never Get to Hold You So Tight

Chapter Six : I May Never Get to Hold You So Tight

* * *

Kendra woke up elated. Everything was going to be alright. She had stolen Sean away for the night and—

"Koki! Get up!" Spinner yelled, banging on the door. She must've locked him out of their joint bathroom again.

"Sorry spitface!" She yelled, rushing into the bathroom and unlocking the other door.

"Here you go babe." He moved so that Manny could walk in. Typical. She'd run over here for nothing.

"Looking very chic this morning Kendra." Manny answered with a smirk.

"Whatever. Not like anyone's going to be looking anyway." She replied nonchalantly.

"That's right. No boys!" Spinner yelled as Manny shut the door.

"Okay, forget what Spin said. You totally have what it takes to wow the boys, to have them chasing after you and to pick which one you want." She explained, picking up Spinner's toothbrush and using it. Gross.

"We both know which one I want." Kendra answered, brushing her teeth as well. It took about thirty seconds until she temporarily walked out of the bathroom and looked for something to wear.

"Want a suggestion?" Manny walked into the room after her.

"Go ahead."

"Wear a V neck. It's not too sexy, but really subtle. Guys love it."

"I own baby tees and pants."

"No shorts?" Manny wondered.

"No need for them."

"Okay … show me what you're planning to wear." She demanded as Kendra picked up a shirt that was lying on the floor, smelled it, and then placed it on her bed. She opened out her drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans with a torn knee. Manny deemed it hopeless to say anything at this moment, after witnessing the mess that Kendra was first hand.

"What? No comment."

"I wouldn't know where to start but … I know what Cameron's downstairs and I would hurry to greet him if I were you."

* * *

"Is there anything wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Kendra asked Sean after she'd thrown on the clothes. He shrugged, only half-dressed himself.

She tugged on a small baseball cap which helped to hide the look of embarrassed pleasure on her face. Kendra could get used to seeing Sean like this again. His body was even better than before.

"You look … normal." He grunted as she rolled her eyes, cracking the eggs that were lying on the counter, frying them in a flat pan and adding a few other ingredients. "You're cooking my breakfast?"

"I didn't know that your name was on those eggs." She joked back as he yanked her baseball cap off in response.

"Now this will get you noticed on the team." He tugged her hair swiftly, but not enough so that it hurt.

"No." Kendra grabbed the hat back. "This will protect me." She placed her long black hair over the front of her body. "In case of a shower mishap." Sean laughed as she attended to the eggs.

The two of them talked back and forth, Sean finding glee in pestering Kendra and Kendra trying not to seem to into the exchanges, less Spinner sense something and break it up.

"All done." She announced once the food was in order, sliding a huge omelet onto a plate that barely fit.

"Yum." Sean grabbed the fork and started eating. Kendra smiled, took the fork from him and started eating at the other end. This was good, natural … the two of them sharing breakfast together after a co-ed sleepover. Kendra could imagine this happening all the time, but with a few important additives.

"You're hogging all the food." He complained, searching for a clean fork, but finding none.

"Don't look at me. It was Spinner's turn to do the dishes, but he was busy doing Manny!" She yelled so that he would hear her.

"Oh, you heard that?" Spinner yelled back, not seeming embarrassed at all, but rather really, _really _proud.

"If they keep it up, I might have to move in with you and Ellie." She joked to Sean who was busy eating again. He looked up at her and laughed. It took a while for Kendra to realize that it had nothing to do with her joke.

"You've got stuff all over your face."

"I do _not_."

"You do." He reached up to wipe a mixture of eggs, cheese and turkey bacon off the corner of her mouth as Kendra held her breath. His finger was less than an inch away from her lips. She could so easily twist her mouth and just peek it a little … without him noticing. She really just wanted to—"Good job Koki." He handed the fork back to Kendra, leaving her with three bites worth eating, tops.

"Thanks." She licked her lips, moving her tongue over to where his finger had been, but it was way too late for any of that, and as far as Kendra could tell … he only saw her as a kid.

* * *

Two Days Later

Practice had been better, _much _better since Sean was there to back Kendra up. She'd found another reason to keep her helmet on, quickly realizing that her long hair really was a liability. It was the one thing that made her feel like a girl and she couldn't just give it up that easily.

"Are you sure no one is here?" Kendra asked Sean after he came to get her from the locker room.

"It's clear."

"Thank God." She peeled off the helmet and then her shoes next.

"So what do you need me here for?"

"Keep guard. I'll be in the shower and if someone comes, let me know."

"I don't know why you don't just shower in the girls' locker room." Sean argued back.

"It's too risky. I overheard the girls talking today about a guy who's been sneaking into their washroom. Principal H is all over it and everything. And if I walk out with blood and dirt all over my clothes, it's just a matter of time before someone figures out that the helmet's the only thing missing."

"Fine, but next time you're just going to have to go home smelling horrible."

"Okay, but that makes two of us." She argued back, peeling off more clothes before rushing over to the shower. It was almost exciting knowing that she wasn't supposed to be here, but she was getting away with it.

Kendra lost track of time until Sean popped his head back into the locker room.

"Hurry up!"

"What?" She called back.

"I have to--"

"What?" After a couple of back and forths, Sean walked towards the shower area, bracing himself to look at the ground as he talked to her. The last thing he wanted to do was see a sister-type naked. "It's almost six. I'm meeting El … lie." He finished obviously failing in his plan to look down.

Sean was met with the back of Kendra's body which was very disproportionate to her masculine-seeming body. She turned ever so slightly when hearing his voice and then futilely reached for a towel that wasn't there.

"Would you mind turning around?" Kendra asked, really nervous about what he had seen. It couldn't have been that much, but then she turned and … "Okay. It's safe." She faced him with her towel tightly wrapped around her body, only the bottoms of her knees and down being exposed. "Now what were you saying?" Kendra asked, trying to pretend like nothing had happened, like Sean seeing half of her body naked was like Spinner seeing it.

But the way Sean was looking at her, and not teasing her, made Kendra uneasy. She was starting to wonder if she should just break down and—

"My phone." She rushed to see who it was. Mainly, it was the Cameron stare that had made her panic and scurry to the phone. "Manny." She breathed.

"You sound like you were in the middle of something … what's going on?"

"Nothing. Do you need me for your project?"

"Actually, I need you to consider something. I think you should cut your hair."

"Cut my hair?"

"Yes." When Kendra hung up the phone she looked at Sean, looking for his advice.

"She wants me to cut my hair."

**

* * *

**

Spinner couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Jimmy. Seeing him like that … in a chair with wheels, completely blew his mind.

Jimmy was the most active person he knew. He needed his legs more than anyone else, but yet he didn't have them. Because of Spinner.

So … he told Jimmy, prayed for forgiveness and lay in wait for the hurricane.

* * *

(A/N: This is the only Degrassi story I'm updating right now (today), but I'm thinking about working towards finishing what I've started. If you're still reading out there, make your presence known. Luv. --NL)


	7. I Always Will Be Wishing You and I

Chapter Seven: I Always Will Be Wishing You and I

* * *

Sean had called in to tell Ellie that he had to cancel their dinner date today. Ellie was a little disappointed because she had news about their roommate. One girl had already backed down, meaning that she really needed to convince Alex.

The only way she was able to find her outside of school was with Marco's help. The two of them were going to the movies and hopefully, she'd have enough time to change Alex's mind.

"What will you have?" Alex asked at the concessions counter, managing not to be rude but not to go out-of-her-way to be kind either.

"Do you have a sec?" Ellie wondered, giving Marco a sideways glance. Here it goes.

"I'm actually busy, you know working?"

"Hear her out." Marco begged as Alex looked directly at Ellie and started to hand Marco a box of candy, pretending as if he had ordered something when he hadn't.

"Sixty seconds."

"Well … Alex, I know we don't hang in the same circles and we don't know each other that well-"

"Forty." She answered back, sensing that a favor was in the making. The gall of Ellie Nash to ask for something when she'd never done anything for Alex.

"I want you to move in and be my roommate. It's going to be four of us in all—me, Sean, you and maybe-"

"Fat chance."

"Come on Alex. It could be good for you."

"That'll be twelve seventy-five." She rang up the random items she'd collected for Marco and gladly handed him back his change.

"So, back to square one?" Ellie asked as Marco struggled to hold onto the large popcorn, drink and candy Alex had ordered on his behalf.

"Or you can just keep living with your mom."

"If you understood the situation, you'd never even suggest that."

* * *

Kendra was either losing it, crazy or really curious about this Sociology thing.

Manny was trying to carry her weight on the project by taking a personal interest in -Kendra, which meant she was giving the haircut.

"Have you done this before?" She asked Manny.

"Relax. Tell me about Sean. Have you made any moves?"

"No." She sighed. "But he did see me naked in the shower-"

"Wait. What?" Manny got so excited, that her scissors went two inches too high and snapped off more hair than she intended. "Umm … Kendra. Just hold on a sec. Don't move."

"Why?" She turned around anyway and screamed at what she saw before her. Her beautiful long hair was gone and it looked like she was going from a Connie Cheung bob to Halle Berry.

"Do not freak out, okay? I'll fix it."

"How?"

"We'll make it work. You'll be edgy and everyone will be staring at you tomorrow for all the _right _reasons."

"And if you can't make that happen?"

"I'll chop off my hair too."

* * *

"You're dead to me." Spinner could hear the words echoing through his brain. The secret was out. Jimmy wasn't going to keep it to himself and Spin had no idea how everyone would react. But … they had to get him, right?

"You're back late." Manny greeted him, looking happy and genuinely into spending some time with him. She was definitely one person he could count on …. Manny, Kendra and Sean. No matter what. But he was pretty sure that Marco and Paige, but maybe not Hazel, would get it. It was a terrible mistake and Spin had been reckless. No one was supposed to get hurt, _or _shot.

He just wanted to teach that jerk a lesson from hurting Teri so badly.

"No kiss?" She wondered as Spinner forced on a smile.

"Sorry babe." He obeyed suddenly, aggressively, signaling to her what he wanted, immediately.

"Can we at least talk first?"

"I don't feel like talking right now."

"And what if I do?" Manny played the counter, just because. Spinner always thought she was so cute when she did that.

"Then I'll do this." He scooped her up suddenly, rushing up the stairs and not letting her go until there was a bed to break her fall.

* * *

Kendra still hadn't talked to Sean about the whole shower thing. She wanted to know how much he saw, how much he—

"Boo." He yelled, making her jump out of her skin the next morning. Kendra hadn't even known that he was staying over.

"Idiot." She responded back jokingly, making sure her baseball cap was secure. It was.

"So, practice again today-"

"About that … I would appreciate it if you didn't make jokes to your friends about seeing me … you know…"

"What's 'you know'?"

"Sean." She warned.

"Oh, you mean SEEING YOU NAKED?" Sean yelled as Kendra's heart started beating faster. "Chill. Spin left early."

"Good." She calmed down a little. "I mean it. No comparing my body, taking notes or whatever."

"I didn't really see much of anything-"

"Then good. It's settled." She turned away from him, feeling nervous about how he was going to react to-"

"Maybe you can use the handicap stall or something. You wouldn't want someone else to walk in on you."

"Of course not. FYI, out of all the guys trying out, you're my only pick." _Did I really just say that_?

"Yeah, come on kid." He wrapped his arm around her neck, edging her to the door.

"Actually, I'm getting a ride … Liberty's taking me."

* * *

_Don't freak out. Don't act weird. Don't look down. Act confident_.

Kendra kept repeating those words over and over again as she walked down the hallway with her short and semi-spiked red-highlighted hair. But that wasn't the worst part. The dark eye shadow and all black crop-top made her feel even more self-conscious.

The whole sexy-vixen biker chick didn't really work for Kendra and it was super itchy.

She managed to make it to her locker and removed her sunglasses for a brief moment to get her books. Even then, she could feel that everyone was watching her.

She turned to come face-to-face with Danny and Derek.

"Hey guys." She said, trying to sound normal, but instead it came out like a purr. Or at least, that's what the boys heard.

"So, are you in the market?" Danny wondered boldly.

"For what?" She wondered, closing her locker and walking down the hallway.

"A date to the dance this Friday?"

"Not going." Kendra answered, walking past them both and shaking her head. So, so far this outfit worked a little since they did have the guts to approach her again today. But Danny and Derek didn't prove anything. _Girl _was their type.

She kept walking until her eyes met and locked with Sean's. He was holding hands with Ellie. They seemed inseparable, except he was looking at Kendra. The weird thing was that he didn't speak to her.

Oh well. Kendra shrugged, it off, even though she was hurt.

That was nothing compared to what she saw happen later. When she heard the rumors … Sean had dumped the paint on Rick and was, as a result, the reason why Jimmy had been shot and paralyzed.

The more she heard it, the less she believe until … she saw the look on Spin's face, until the Principal called him into the office.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Sean wondered, standing outside of the office beside Kendra. She guessed that he'd seen Spin walk in there too.

"I hope so." She sighed as Sean wrapped his arm around her neck as a gesture of sympathy. "You should probably get away from Spinner before all the lemmings start chastising you too."

"You think I'd turn my back on the Masons? Not hardly." Sean answered back.

"I just hope this doesn't ruin him."

"We won't let that happen." Sean promised.

"Thanks … for being honest about everything." Kendra looked down, the anticipation killing her.

"Yeah, about that … if we're being honest, your skin-tight outfit has been the 2nd most talked about thing today." Sean's arm fell to his side, regrettably for Kendra.

"It's not tight, it _fits … _at least that's what Manny said when she molded this thing onto me." Kendra joked back. "And while we're on the subject of outfits, can you actually try and wear regular clothing besides jeans and a wife beater? It makes you look like you don't care."

"I don't."

"Well, back to the honesty thing … I like Emma better for you. Ellie's a handful and I can tell it's taking its toll on you."

"Point taken. And Koki … I lied about the shower thing … I saw more than I let on."

She held her breath.

"But it's not a big deal, right kiddo? We're still cool?" He recovered quickly, as if trying to push the platonic thing.

"What did you see exactly?"

"A little bit of everything."

"Nice." She muttered sarcastically. "Now that you've said that you can probably … go. I can handle Spinner from here, perv." She added the last part as a joke as Sean bowed out. As he looked back at her, Kendra couldn't tell if he was just being friendly, weirded out by the outfit, or if all he could see when he looked at her was her naked body, but the look he was giving was definitely something she'd never noticed from him before.

* * *

(A/N: I'll keep going with this strange "pairing" or rather unpairing but reviews are appreciated. Don't be scared! I don't get mad. But, if you're into this one you might like _A Perfect Lie _but definitely **_Fool of Me_**_, **Wild Horses**, _and _**Double Standard**. _Luv. -NL)


End file.
